A Stranger like Me
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Born with gorillas, Elphaba tries her whole life to be the best but when she meets a stranger that looks like her, will she risk her family's life to be with her? Based off the movie, "Tarzan"! On Hiatus.


**A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm back again with another Gelphie crossover! This time with "Tarzan" and "Wicked"! Please enjoy and review!**

Lightning struck in the sky as a ship caught on fire. A baby cried as her mother held her. The man was lowering the rowboat they were in slowly towards the water but part of the flaming mast knocked him over. The boat fell in the water and the woman frantically looked for her husband. The man, unharmed, dove into the water and swam towards the rowboat. The woman helped her in and they embraced. The baby, who was green, cooed and smiled at her parents. Lightning struck again as they floated towards an island.

They made it there by the time the sun was raising in the sky. The family walked along the sand, amazed at the vegetation on this island. The baby squirmed as she waved her hand at a tree that towered over all the other trees. Her father kissed her head and smiled as they lifted their rowboat up to tree. They thought they would be safe so high up, but they were gravely wrong.

A week later, a band of Gorillas were looking for their new place to live. One, by the name of Kali, dragged behind the rest. A few nights ago, she lost her baby to the leopards. Her mate, Kassa, glanced back at her in worry but kept on going. Kali stopped when she heard a distant baby's cry. She ran towards where the sound was coming from. She stopped at the tree house as the cries got louder. She pushed the door opened and slowly walked into the ominous place.

She looked down and saw bloody paw prints that led over to the bodies of a human man and woman. Kali stumbled back in fear but stepped on something. She looked down and saw a picture of the man and woman but the woman was holding a baby. Kali's head snapped up at the sound of a baby's soft whimpers. She slowly walked over to the sound and saw there was squirming under the blanket. She pulled the blanket away and the baby looked up at her.

Kali tilted her head in confusion. This baby had no hair all over her and was green. She lifted the baby up by the leg and held her like she would hold her baby. She lifted up the strange thing on its lower half and sniffed it but instantly pulled her head away from the awful smell. She turned the baby towards her. The strange baby touched her face and cooed in happiness. Kali smiled and began to carry the baby out but was stopped by a growl from above.

Those eyes, yellow like the sun, gazed at her hungrily as it pounced. Kali jumped to the ceiling, to evade the predator. The leopard leaped but Kali dodged in time and ran out to the row boat that hung there. She got pinned to the ground by leopard which caused the baby to bounce under the wood platform and landed on the net below.

The leopard leaped towards the baby but was held back by Kali. The gorilla searched frantically for the infant before getting clawed in the face. The predator jumped onto the netting and stalked towards the rolling baby. The baby girl suddenly stopped and cooed when she saw the gorilla above her. Kali reached down and pulled the baby by the diaper.

The furious leopard tore through the wood, snarling. Kali jumped onto the row boat and descended to the ground. She looked up and saw the leopard tangled in the rope, thrashing about. Kali snarled at it and headed back to her family.

"Momma, look! There's Aunt Kali!" one little ape exclaimed and pointed.

Everyone swarmed around her, asking if she was ok. "I'm fine, really I am. I just got…distracted," she said revealing the small baby in her arms.

Everyone gasped in shock at the green child. The little ape, named Taki, climbed onto her aunt. "It looks freaky, that's what," she said grinning as she stroked the green infant's hair. "What is it?"

Kali chuckled and handed her the infant. "She's a baby."

The baby giggled at the feel of Taki's fur. "So where's her momma," the little ape asked, giggling as the baby gummed her fur.

"I'm her mother now," the older ape said, causing everyone to gap at her as Kassa pushed through the crowd. He sniffed the baby and grunted in disgust. "Kassa, I saved her from a leopard."

He sighed and looked sad. "Kali, it won't replace the one we lost."

She looked down at the child and smiled as she said, "I know but she needs me." The baby cooed happily as she held onto Kali's finger.

"But…look at it. It's not our kind." He sighed again before adding, "No you'll have to take it back." He turned his back, showing he was serious.

"Take her back? B-but she'll die out there!"

"If the jungle wants her…"

Kali interrupted him. "No, I want her."

Kassa turned and glared at her. "I will not put out family in danger because of this!"

"Does she look dangerous to you?!" she exclaimed as she held the baby to her mate.

Kassa roared in anger as he beat on his chest causing the baby to cry in fear. He panted and looked down. "Was it alone?"

"Yes the leopard killed her family."

Kassa sighed in defeat. "You may keep her."

Kali smiled and said, "Oh Kassa, I know she'll be a good daughter." She looked down lovingly at the infant.

"I said she could stay but doesn't make her my daughter." He turned towards the rest of his family and told them to make nests for the night before walking away.

"So watcha gonna call her?" Taki asked.

"I'm going to call her…Elphaba."

Taki giggled. "That's a weird name but she's your baby." She smiled and ran off after her mother.

Kali chuckled and climbed up to a branch for the night. She pulled off some leaves and formed them into a nest. She lay down with the baby next to her. The baby yawned and cuddled up to her "mama".

"You'll be in my heart…always," Kali whispered before falling into as deep sleep.

**A/N: there first chapter done! Please read and review!**


End file.
